irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS the planet and other info
THE CITY NEAR THE SPINDRIFT'S ENCAMPMENT FOR THE FIRST FOUR YEARS OF THE TV SERIES--really just two seasons---- a giant junkyard-THE CRASH The Science Center-THE WEIRD WORLD, THE CLONES river for fishing, may be a lake or a stream-THE BOUNTY HUNTER a flowery grove, the fence and Marna's-THE GOLDEN CAGE park has picnic grounds-THE GOLDEN CAGE, RESCUE Park has park benches and mailboxes-FRAMED, DEADLY LODESTONE, NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR the rocky gully-THE LOST ONES, mentioned in THE UNSUSPECTED a farm-MANHUNT photographer's home and police HQ-FRAMED the hospital-THE CREED, DEADLY LODESTONE Security Complex, Logia's home-THE FLIGHT PLAN Freedom Underground Organization, Security Building-UNDERGROUND the decoder is out of town-UNDERGROUND mansion, pier, boat dock; museum, small cabin-hut in woods-DOUBLE CROSS crummy area-ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH Maine Street, Midbury-Biggest Little Town In the States-GHOST TOWN General Circus-TERROR GO ROUND bank, bridge, Obeck's office, government warehouse-SABOTAGE Obeck's phone number-23391 Obeck's pro-Earth group, the floor of the Senate-SABOTAGE City Jail, SID Maximum Security Prison-GENIUS AT WORK Zerphant's farmhouse, Inspector Kobick's office-GENIUS AT WORK the Science Building University-GENIUS AT WORK fish market; the swamps up north, Kobick's phone number--837-415; Jablo Park near the Hospital--DEADLY LODESTONE orphanage, number system base five, mountain communities, holiday of giants called-NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR the zoo-SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS Franzen's lab, giants know of Venus, Earth, and Mercury-TARGET: EARTH picnic area near one old abandoned verticle mine shaft and one horizontal mine shaft-RESCUE picnic areas also mentioned and seen in THE GOLDEN CAGE Inidu's spooky house in woods-RETURN OF INIDU City Hall, water front village, dock and piers-SHELL GAME the Supreme Council building mentioned, house phone number 947-037, gazebo, a plane, STREET-3rd and Agar, 8th and Odin-THE CHASE race track-THE INSIDE RAIL Jolo's Wax Museum or something...-CHAMBER OF FEAR drugstores-THE MECHANICAL MAN, SIX HOURS TO LIVE, A PLACE CALLED EARTH 3.8 miles from the city and a goldsmith's shop is a suburban east end of town, a residential section, Tojar's mansion, state museum-COLLECTOR'S ITEM Biff Bower's High C club, apartment building above street level- GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ the Cass farmhouse, a gas station and phone booth on the corner of STREET Monolith and 7th, Morning Bulletin HQ-newspaper reporters' building, a county jail or State Penitentiary, pharmacy, steak and onions, Hall of Justice, Governor's Mansion, City Attorney's Office-SIX HOURS TO LIVE County Logan-area phone number prefix is 555, the number is 555- 382-THE UNSUSPECTED abandoned storm drains-A PLACE CALLED EARTH, THE DEADLY DART big yellow log-A PLACE CALLED EARTH between city and the forest is a mansion of Kronig-DEADLY PAWN amusement park-LAND OF THE LOST a vet's pet shop, store man Clinton's barber shop on the other side of the park-EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY eight movie studios, a bridge over a highway-COMEBACK back way through alleys and across the train tracks-NIGHTMARE traffic island in middle of highway street in middle of city, Berger's and Andre's lab in middle of city-NIGHTMARE STREET-14th and Briar-NIGHTMARE Fire Patrol-HOME SWEET HOME the countryside, STREET-Woodley where an office building at address 850 holds a precision watchmaker named FJ Cunningham's office, a baseball game, a bar, telephone company, a smaller open park--OUR MAN O'REILLY Mrs. Ever's rooming house, Prof. Kirmus formerly lived there-PANIC 4th window on the left is interrogation room and jail cell in Dr. Marad's SID special house HQ, Kirmus's book-PATHWAYS THROUGH SPACE, Marad's office is 3rd on the left-PANIC Senator's home, election day-PAY THE PIPER Institute of Archeology, Archeologist's warehouse base 5 in forest- THE SECRET CITY OF LIMBO Science Horizons-magazine Steve pretends to be from in SECRET CITY OF LIMBO GIANT STREET-15th and Barlow, apartment phone number there is 555- 236, Dr. Greer-Dr. North's phone number is 221-704 and she lives at apartment 190 West 14th Street, Apt. 7, she wanted to take an international flight out of the country booked on an overseas flight 104 at 10 AM, an alley behind the Midtown Bank, International Building on the corner of Midline and 9th, the Electric Company at 19th and Chestnut-DOOMSDAY Lady Doctor's are rare if there are any at all, a newspaper is called the Daily and there is an extra in late afternoon- DOOMSDAY Book-Criminal Psychology-THE DEADLY DART Giant carnival-THE MARIONETTES, TERROR GO ROUND, LAND OF THE LOST Bonnie's Boutique Clearance Sale at Her Store-THE SLAVE MAKERS an anti-Earth group exists-MINI-SPIES Security HQ, Giant's leader-president-premier, a cabinet-SLINGSHOT FOR A DAVID The Giants use British money in the British Novels and the British Annuals and comics-- The Giants use American type money in THE INSIDE RAIL Ministry of Social Evolution-THE CLONES Polk Institute is where Gorn went-THE MECHANICAL MAN Goose berries in the forest can put someone to sleep (THE MEAN CITY) Other berries make one appear to die, then revive (THE LOST ONES) Ikarika Solenticus-toadstools that make one violent and paranoid- breeding season is November to late December-THE UNSUSPECTED. GIANT'S MOON-12 TIMES THE SIZE OF OUR MOON-NIGHTMARE IN GIANTLAND TWO GIANT MOONS-THE LEINSTER NOVELS--several spinoffs feel the stars are bigger, the sun hotter, the winter's worse and colder, time is slower, etc. The planet may be 11 light years from Earth (LEINSTER'S NOVELS-THE TRAP-CRASH VERSION). We see the giant moon in NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR. A GIANT MILE IS 30 EARTH MILES (THE MEAN CITY). The Earth people are out of their space and out of their time (UNAIRED THE CRASH), through a space warp (GHOST TOWN, HOME SWEET HOME, BRAINWASH), a time warp (PAY THE PIPER), and maybe in another universe (THE HAPPY RETURN), another dimension lock (GHOST TOWN), the time warp having been created by a scientist maybe (CRASH INTO THE UNKNOWN) or other extra terrestrial forces (LEINSTER AND BRADWELL), and the time-space warp may cause sicknesses in smaller children (THE DOCTOR'S DILEMMA and A LIFE IN THEIR HANDS). Mark in LEINSTER has to plot and track the space warp which Barry also figured is a time warp also (also PAY THE PIPER). The Time Warp may or may not be artificial (Martha's husband may have created it-a giant in CRASH INTO THE UNKNOWN). Giants obviously speak English, don't know German (THE CREED) but do know or are somehow familiar with French items (COMEBACK), and Irish culture (OUR MAN O'REILLY). The Giants may have time warp blueprints (ESCAPE TO THE DEEPS-the ship was trapped in an ornamental pool). It is also called a dimension lock sphere and a freak penetration into the fourth dimension (THE MEAN CITY). The special glasses made by Murtrah, if Steve can be believed, may have been able to see through the space warp somehow to Earth (ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH). Barry saw the sun seem to get bigger, then vanish during the space warp-time warp trip (CRASH INTO THE UNKNOWN). Giants have X rays and go carts--with the X rays telling the giants that Val's bone structure is like their own (TWO IN A TRAP). A female giant named Dr. Kroom told them this. Giants have Grand Prix like cars, models, races, air conditioners and ventilator fans (PYGMIES AT PLAY). There are also supermarkets (A PLACE CALLED EARTH, MIDGET SAFARI). In LEINSTER, Steve figured that to go home to an Earth so changed by time it would be more of an adjustment problem than living on the land of the giants. Also in LEINSTER, Mark figures they are 11 light years from Earth but have traveled though space but not time but this is just his theory. Barry's theory is that the ship was driven back in time while it traveled the 11 light years into the future--arriving at your destination in one day. These are only guesses and they all wondered if otherworldly aliens kidnapped them, devising the warp. Sometimes an aurora appears with the space warp. Giants may or may not have made the warp but they know something about it as Obeck in SABOTAGE says, "They are the victim of strange accidents. Here through no fault of their own." ABOUT THE LAND OF THE GIANTS' GIANTS: President was at one time named Grifl (GRIFL MUST DIE) but the Supreme Council (DEADLY LODESTONE, SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS, TARGET: EARTH, THE CHASE, THE MECHANICAL MAN, THE DEADLY DART) rules in the TV series. They have set the reward for the capture of little people (DEADLY LODESTONE) and oversee the operations of the SID and the Defense Department. Logar from TARGET: EARTH was of the Defense Department (which finances Dr. Franzen's space program experiments) but was clearly afraid that the Supreme Council would allow SID Inspector Kobick to take the little people away from his jurisdiction. Mr. Secretary of the Supreme Council appears in DEADLY LODESTONE and a secretary Mek of the Supreme Council appears in THE MECHANICAL MAN. Betty, Val, and Fitzhugh were brought to the Supreme Council before being taken to Kobick's office behind a forcefield (THE CHASE). The Supreme Council may use special policemen besides the SID (THE MECHANICAL MAN) and use a non-SID Security force (BRAINWASH with Capt. Ashim and Kraal, SLINGSHOT FOR A DAVID, SABOTAGE with Boulgar-the Security Chief and his aide Zarken, UNDERGROUND, and THE FLIGHT PLAN). There are normal police stations and police (FRAMED, THE CREED, TERROR GO ROUND, THE MECHANICAL MAN, RETURN OF INIDU, CHAMBER OF FEAR) and special police who run prisons (MANHUNT, SIX HOURS TO LIVE) but the SID became the ones who chased after the little people (DEADLY LODESTONE, GENIUS AT WORK--where they worked with the regular police it would seem, SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS where they set up secret operations in a zoo, TARGET: EARTH, RESCUE, THE CHASE, THE MECHANICAL MAN, COLLECTOR'S ITEM, GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ, THE UNSUSPECTED, DEADLY PAWN, NIGHTMARE, PANIC, PAY THE PIPER-with mention of an SID press conference, DOOMSDAY, WILD JOURNEY, THE DEADLY DART). The reward posted in THE BOUNTY HUNTER but mentioned before that in THE TRAP causes a lot of the little people's problems in almost every episode. It is illegal to keep little people (TERROR GO ROUND, COMEBACK). Thanks to a great deal of propaganda set out by Boulgar they are considered enemy aliens (COMEBACK, SHELL GAME, SABOTAGE) by many of the civilians. One policeman at the end of SIX HOURS TO LIVE seemed to know the little people were involved in helping solve the case to clear Martin Reed and he found their hatchet---he even seemed to glance around as if he knew the little people were there after Martin left (saying thanks you very much and looking around himself before leaving). This policeman did not seem to want to capture the little people and left, almost glad he didn't find any of them and he didn't even really search! This is indicative of Police Serg. Wollen in FLIGHT OF FEAR. Some giants among the forces may not want the little people to be caught or may feel the little Earthers are not much of a menace---some may be sympathetic to them---but these police are in a minority--at least in the early years of the Spindrift being on the planet (the first four years) and maybe beyond that. Bidor of the SID in THE SLAVE MAKERS seemed to work with the little people--for the first time and he would maybe work with them again. SID men list: Inspector Dobbs Kobick (GENIUS AT WORK, DEADLY LODESTONE with his Sergeant being Karf, SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS with his Sergeant being Arnak, TARGET: EARTH with two un-named sergeants, RESCUE with evil minded Sergeant Geido, THE CHASE with his sergeant un-named but mostly manning the radio at SID, THE UNSUSPECTED with Sergeant Eson, NIGHTMARE, and DOOMSDAY). Kobick was not seen in THE DEADLY DART but mentioned at least twice--one as having been on special assignment away from the city, being replaced for a time by Lt. Greyson and also as not having as much skill with capturing the little people as Inspector Swann of the SID (all from THE DEADLY DART). The murderous Sergeant Barker, a deranged killer, was working with Lt. Greyson, secretly angry that he is always passed up for promotion. He killed Swann. There was also SID guard Rogers and SID officer Willis both in PANIC and both working under Dr. Marad, more of an ambitious and cold man who doesn't give second chances. His own colleagues feel he is too cold with no conscience. He uses flame and an ice box on little people. He wants to control the universe. He uses polarizers to get little people. He uses blonde landlady Mrs. Evers to spy on Prof. Kirmus. Unidentified SID men were played by Erik Nelson (SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS, THE CHASE, THE MECHANICAL MAN, COLLECTOR'S ITEM, WILD JOURNEY), Rico Cantani (SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS), Ted Jordan (TARGET: EARTH), Denver Mattson as an unidentified Sergeant (TARGET: EARTH), and Ivan Markota as another second un-named Sergeant (TARGET: EARTH), Steve Marlo as an SID officer in PANIC, Tom Drake as SID sergeant in DOOMSDAY. There are other SID men that go un-credited. We know giants... --use clocks and measure time the way we do-COMEBACK, DOOMSDAY, THE TRAP, NIGHTMARE, THE CHASE and many others --have similar if not exactly the same math system as Earth does in the USA, our base is 10, giant base is 5-NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR --have a phone company and leprechaun myths (OUR MAN O'REILLY), a movie industry (COMEBACK, EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY), jails (DEADLY LODESTONE, GENIUS AT WORK, SIX HOURS TO LIVE, others), have license plates for cars as we do, drive mostly Chrysler type cars, and use electric power (THE WEIRD WORLD). --have some kind of religion (SHELL GAME as Osla Ekorp seems to pray, OUR MAN O'REILLY with saints mentioned and a jeweled cross shown). --have some type of freedom of the press (RESCUE, DEADLY DART, SABOTAGE, DOOMSDAY, and most importantly SIX HOURS TO LIVE). --use money very much like American money (THE INSIDE RAIL) and sometimes use British pounds but perhaps that is an alternate universe or another county, have milkmen (THE MEAN CITY) and laundry trucks (THE CHASE). --have French and Irish type citizens even if they are not named that (OUR MAN O'REILLY, COMEBACK as Max tells Valerie to open the French doors!) Quigg seems French or German himself. --have black giants (GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ, EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY) --have at least SOME women scientists (THE CRASH, THE CLONES, TARGET: EARTH) but do not allow many women to be doctors (DOOMSDAY). --have trucks, buses, trains, planes, but not functional spaceships yet (DOOMSDAY, LAND OF THE LOST, NIGHTMARE, TARGET: EARTH). They know about Mercury, Venus, and Earth and feel they can reach them in spacecraft (TARGET: EARTH). --have sports (OUR MAN O'REILLY-baseball, GENIUS AT WORK-baseball, DEADLY PAWN-chess, GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ-boxing, THE MECHANICAL MAN-gym workout equipment). --have TV and radios (GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ, SIX HOURS TO LIVE, THE DEADLY DART, SABOTAGE, and many others). --use corporal punishment and the death penalty (SIX HOURS TO LIVE, THE FLIGHT PLAN) but reprieves are possible. --have some type of military set up such as the Ministry of Defense and the Defense Dept (TARGET: EARTH). --some type of Parliament-type government which is more than a mock pseudo government set up by the communistic type government that we also knows runs many things and establishments; there is a cabinet and ministers of humanity and social causes, senators, elections for senators, governors, a city hall, hall of justices, a senate, a royal guard and other such institutions of democracy and much more freedom than previously thought (SABOTAGE, SHELL GAME, SIX HOURS TO LIVE, THE CLONES, PAY THE PIPER). There are elections for mayor (THE MEAN CITY) but also a dictator (SLINGSHOT FOR A DAVID) --However we also know that there is some kind of dictatorship going on--even if one person doesn't run the government--it may be an oligarchy--run by more than one--perhaps the Supreme Council--they seem to run the city the Spindrifters are near and they may allow more freedom due to some freedom fighters that protested and fought the tyranny of the giant government in this country. It may also be that the Supreme Council is in charge only in times of emergency and that any little people from Kagen to the Spindrifters allowed them to take command. In DEADLY LODESTONE, Nurse Helg tells Val, Dan, and Steve that the walls have ears, there are spies everywhere, and that phones are tapped. She betrays them in order to throw suspicion off herself and then she is not watched too closely. The Warden Barmac is evil minded and watches over Dr. Brule in solitary confinement in his Maximum Security Prison, ease dropping on his conversations with Steve via radio (Steve posing as a Dr. Zale) while Warden Sloan is almost sympathetic to Martin Reed even if he doesn't believe in his innocence at the State Penitentiary. If this is true, the Supreme Council's power may have come over 15 years ago (when Marna's father Charles Whalen, Marna, and her mother all crashed here). (DEADLY LODESTONE, THE CHASE, MANHUNT, UNDERGROUND, BRAINWASH, THE MECHANICAL MAN, NIGHTMARE, PANIC, DOOMSDAY, TARGET:EARTH). --Giants use many things that we do on Earth--exactly the same: pencils, erasers, wristwatches, ties, suits, jackets, cars, pencil sharpeners (THE DEADLY DART), shoe boxes, files, filing cabinets, etc. Think a lot like Earth--only bigger. It is not impossible for the little Earth people to come across alien languages and written words that are unknown to them, similarly the giants may not understand all of our languages and expressions. There may be other things about the planet that the little people do not know. Why is there some relationship between the giant planet and Earth? Does the space-time warp have anything to do with it? LEINSTER suggests a resonance between Earth with the land of the giants' planet with the warp directly in between the two planets with each one end of a tuning fork but the warp isn't always between them. ---giants use some type of very similar if not totally the same-- alphabet but have an ignorance of the German language--at least as it sounds in 1983. ---Perhaps Earth men have gone through the space warp throughout history and come to the giant planet; perhaps giants have gone through the warp and come to Earth--giving us our myths and Biblical stories about giants and monsters--the two life forms of the planet's effected each other's development. Which was more advanced first? More weighs toward Earth having developed faster and being more advanced. But why does it seem that way? Have the giants gone through some kind of war that set back their development? Were they ahead of us to begin with? Maybe that is why some of their science (PANIC) seems ahead of our own. As VALERIE IN GIANTLAND suggests a great deal of the above, we may find colonies of little people on the giant planet or even isolated giants on the Earth. Certainly we might find ruins or artifacts of both giant and Earthling nature that would tell us more--on both worlds and probably other worlds. ---In THE MECHANICAL MAN, Gorn doesn't know about adrenalin--which most Earth people do! Could this mean, the giants are always using their adrenalin which LEINSTER suggested? An interesting idea! Gorn even had to test Fitzhugh's blood to prove Mark's info about adrenalin--which is released when we need great energy--perhaps to move those great big bodies the giants need to be always using their adrenalin and they don't call it that or even realize they are using it! ---Giants do not have hearing aides until Mark makes one for Dell and his father then patents it, giving them some story about the little people having gotten away because Dell couldn't understand and took them away. ---In PANIC, Kirmus mentions units he calls pounds! ---Giants may have rockets that can go as far as their own moon but un-manned. They may have an alternate power system using sonics and sound in case their electric power fails worldwide. ---The giants may have at one time been more advanced than we are. ---giants have steak and onions-SIX HOURS TO LIVE, SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS and cookies (NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR), and fish (GENIUS AT WORK, SHELL GAME) ---The history of the giants may have paralleled our own Earth in very close ways (why are the toy soldiers dressed exactly like Earth soldiers!? in A SMALL WAR). ---Giants have poor night vision (THE WEIRD WORLD, ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH). ---By 1983 the giants' science is some 50 years behind our own. Yet some of their science is quite advanced. ---Is the land of the giants really Earth in the far future of the very distant past? ---Other Earth people have visited. This includes: In THE CREED, Dr. Brule tells Steve and Fitzhugh about an ancient creed of doctors' on his world and Steve identifies it as Earth's Hippocratic Oath. How did it get there? A spaceship crashed "years ago" according to Dr. Brule in THE CREED, the ship may have been from Germany probably with no survivors--but a medical book--written in German only was found by Brule. This does not mean the ship was from Germany but that there may have been a German doctor on it or someone who was using the book. Then again, it could have been from Germany. In GHOST TOWN, Akman, an old man, tells the little people that "years ago" from 1983, an Earth airship entered the giants' dimension lock and all the little people on it died. From the information in the wreckage, he built a marvelous toy town. A Dr. Webster may have been on board. GHOST TOWN Marna Whalen and her father Charles and mother--set out from Space Flight and Research Center in Florida, heading for Paris, France--15 years before 1983. Giants killed her parents probably. Marna was brainwashed. THE GOLDEN CAGE. In UNDERGROUND, freedom fighter Gorak found a crashed Earth ship, spaceship RFX 23, captained by Captain Hartmann. All the little people on it were killed. He says this was about three years ago from 1983. Hartmann came from Hadley Space Center which was closed down in the early 80s. Mark comments that it was about to be reopened. In BRAINWASH, Capt. Ashim and Dr. Kraal discuss that three years ago from Jan. 1984, another ship from Earth arrived. This was 275 Exploration Team that came from Shepard Space Center in Brookside, Kentucky. Only one man escaped Dr. Kraal and Ashim. Kraal's brainwashing foam killed all the others. The man who escaped died in the Earth base communications sight that Steve and Fitzhugh found and which he and his crew made inside an underground tunnel beneath a street and coming out on the other side in the forest. Ashim wants the technology of the base and wants to use it to fly to Earth in "a year or so." Steve self destructs it. Nick, his brother Joey, Dolph, Hopper, Pete and Robbie-the only survivors of the All American Youth Flight--out of 28; under privileged teenagers received free a flight around the world. 15 died from the crash two years before 1983, 9 died out of sickness, Pete and Robbie were captured by the giants. THE LOST ONES. Major Kagen-leader of the National Air Research Team that was lost in the space orbiting lab over a year and a half before 1983, Kagen was the only survivor, claiming to have seen things that could drive a man insane; some of his men were killed by a giant spider in the drain of the Science Center building where a year before 1983 his spaceship was taken...and the little people found was dissected. THE WEIRD WORLD. Other visits by Earth men mentioned: THE TRAP-a giant scientist using a mike to communicate with Betty and Val tells them that they have others of their race; in ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH, Murtrah tells Steve that Professor Kalar of the Academy of Sciences has access to captured Earth men through his friends in government. Murtrah has a pair of binoculars that would have allowed giants to see in the dark! Steve and the others destroyed the glasses and Murtrah. One pair is at the Spindrift encampment...we hope! From the year 5477 future Earth criminals Olos and Fieldar come to what they call the 5032 of the atomic age on Earth--they were supposed to go back in time only 100 in "real time" but instead they go back 5000 years to the Spindrift time and place. The Messenger, a goodly sort, goes to get them. He is told the coordinates of the giant planet by the Machine Robot in his complex: Time: minus 5000 years, 120 days, Distance: D to the 50th Power over the square root of R. Okay. Olos and his aide were to bring 100 dull, unimaginative people that they could control, hide them here until their deadly bacterial agent cleared and killed all others on Earth---return them all and rule over the entire Earth and eventually the universe! This was their first visit to the land of the giants. Steve, Dan, and Mark stop them. The time machine pod that they came in, remained here and was taken back to Earth in 1900 by Steve and Fitzhugh--who had to return to the land of the giants, then let it go up again, empty, to save Val, Barry, and Dan from forest rangers on fire patrol. A PLACE CALLED EARTH and HOME SWEET HOME. If Olos went back in time 5000 years instead of 100 to the land of the giants are we to assume that the Spindrifters' adventures take place in the year 477 ? CHEMICALS AND DRUGS OF THE GIANTS sodium ammo barbital-truth serum (same on Earth)-A PLACE CALLED EARTH, SABOTAGE foam substance used by Kraal to brainwash-BRAINWASHED ether-THE CREED ammonia-CREED champagne-OUR MAN O'REILLY beer-OUR MAN wine-OUR MAN, MECHANICAL MAN, DOUBLE CROSS (flaming star red ruby) cognac-OUR MAN radium-THE TRAP magnesium-THE WEIRD WORLD mud-THE TRAP, MANHUNT photographic cleansers and developing fluids-FRAMED, SABOTAGE ion propellant-THE FLIGHT PLAN helium, gas, oxygen tank-TERROR GO ROUND chemistry and bio-physics-THE CLONES, GENIUS AT WORK Anella is not a giant metal but an Earth one in the late 70s and early 80s but the giants under Kobick have used an anella seeking device--but it doesn't do them any good-DEADLY LODESTONE tranquilizers-SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS, THE INSIDE RAIL (slow down juice), SIX HOURS TO LIVE, THE CLONES. blank bullets, flares, steam, gas, radiation-TARGET: EARTH. delta radiation-NIGHTMARE gun powder-ammunition-SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS, COMEBACK green smoke-anaesthetic-RETURN OF INIDU anesthetic-THE CREED bug spray, laundry truck-THE CHASE poison gas to kill bugs-THE CHASE bug spray, decontaminate-EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY Clay and wax-CHAMBER OF FEAR pulleys and hydraulics-THE MECHANICAL MAN gold, flame throwers and torches-COLLECTOR'S ITEM rubies, diamonds-DOUBLE CROSS, CHAMBER OF FEAR trumpets but no amplifier to fit into it-GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ Sparean-a tranquilizer-SIX HOURS TO LIVE Scipolamin-truth serum-drug-slow acting-SIX HOURS TO LIVE furnaces-incinerators-THE CREED, DEADLY PAWN sonic polarizors-DEADLY PAWN, PANIC fireworks-LAND OF THE LOST, THE MARIONETTES flouro suction-THE CLONES Delta Device, using elements only found on the land-NIGHTMARE cryogenic chamber and cryogenics-PANIC sequence of notes from Piper's flute alters the brainwave patterns- PAY THE PIPER Limbo wine Limbo-immoblizers, mobilizers, transport of atoms and molecules Omicron 4 made up of the formula C-4, H-7, OH-9-if present in the rock beneath a digging area would cause an underground fire which would make the whole area useless to dig in according to archaeologists' blasting needs, it permeates anything porous- SECRET CITY OF LIMBO Limbo-new gases and chemical warfare weapons Explosives-many episodes Acramycycline-a fast acting drug that stops infections but also makes one lose consciousness, get very hot, and appear to die, with pulse rate almost totally stopping, all purpose and can stop infections-DOOMSDAY GIANT TOWNS AND CITIES Hawkhurst, Grafton, Seaford, Harrington, Tower Heights- THE MEAN CITY Cedarsville-200 miles away from the main city-DOOMSDAY Sea City-North of the woods-THE VISITORS-PLANET OF THE APES CROSSOVER Limbo-THE SECRET CITY OF LIMBO-Periscope Observatory, Taru's quarters Wicksford to Stansby to Chalfont-towns connected by railroad- DANGEROUS LINE Wickford Railroad Depot-DANGEROUS LINE GIANT COUNTRIES There is a far East country that has a Premier (Russia-like)-Comic Number 5-THE DOCTOR'S DILEMMA and A LIFE IN THEIR HANDS Elacks-Elax-Jodar's home country-home of Judge Modack and the real lawyer Rebo-GENIUS AT WORK Sea City-North of the woods-may be both a city name and a country name-THE VISITORS-PLANET OF THE APES CROSSOVER THE SECRET CITY OF LIMBO THE GRAVEYARD OF FOOLS-other side of the planet LAND OF THE LOST-Titus's country-kingdom GIANT ISLANDS Island in Paul Mount's SEASCAPE with dinosaurs, a volcano and backward natives THE HOT SPOT islands LAND OF THE LOST---But perhaps this is a full fledged continent GIANT SEAS the seas of all three MURRAY LEINSTER NOVELS especially UNKNOWN DANGER LAND OF THE LOST, DOOMSDAY, THE VISITORS the Sea of Storms-LAND OF THE LOST ALIEN VISITORS Thorg and Berna, their STMs (space time manipulators)-WILD JOURNEY Mora, Torg, and alien leader of their fleet (who doesn't land), zygo elements which make one who eats them, hostile to their friends-THE SLAVE MAKERS PAY THE PIPER-the extra dimensional non corporeal life entity which can make himself appear Earthling-like, giant-like, and can travel though space, lives forever, uses a kind of magic flute which can take over the brain waves of people. CHILDREN OF THE GIANTS girl in THE BOUNTY HUNTER-kind to Barry and Betty and others girl in GHOST TOWN-hateful and jealous of the time Akman, her grandfather spends on his toy town and with the little people- her grandfather never has time for her anymore, she tries to kill all the little people more than once-GHOST TOWN boy who plays with toy machine gun with battery-THE WEIRD WORLD boy who picks up spaceship-THE CRASH Timmy, son of the senator in PAY THE PIPER-kindly to little people boy who has giant balloon (Brian Nash of PLEASE DON'T EAT THE DAISES)-doesn't mean to cause problems for Barry and Valerie but does by accident--he doesn't even see them-LAND OF THE LOST little girl who won a contest-THE MARIONETTES SHELL GAME-Dal Eckorp-deaf boy who is made a hearing aide by Mark and Steve, takes Spindrift back to forest, wanted to keep Steve, Val, and Betty at first, chased and terrorized Fitzhugh out of curiousity Leeda (Leia) and Tedar (Teddy) in RESCUE-said they weren't going to hurt Steve and Dan when they chased them--they just wanted to see them; Leeda wanted to keep Dan, kindly to little people NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR's Garner and his younger brother Tobek (Toby) are sad orphans who touch Fitzhugh's heart and he helps them--but the boys think he is a magic elf and prepare to do the ritual to get their wishes to come true--they really don't realize the little people are around but they seem like goodly types who only put Fitzhugh in jeopardy because they really didn't know. Jodar in GENIUS AT WORK-from the country of Elax-genius child prodigy who invents a pill to make things real big and then an antidote, friendly to little people. Newsboy-SABOTAGE-really not bad but spreading the newspapers which at that time were spreading false propaganda about little people. TERROR GO ROUND's Pepe was afraid to help the little people at first but later on he tried to help them and seemed goodly and kind but his uncle Carlos terrified him. He caught Barry and Fitzhugh for his uncle and let Steve go as well as Mark and Barry later. He is an ally now. Alek Erdap in A SMALL WAR was even worse in many ways than the girl in GHOST TOWN--he set his toys against the little people and Spindrift thinking they were toys of his enemy-Valco. He wanted to destroy them since they ruined his toys. When Betty got through the truth to him, the boy saved them all from his father who was trying to get them for money. He became an ally. NOTE: the children of Hamlin were taken by the Piper to a planet. LAND OF THE GIANTS---OTHER PLANETS Clearly whenever there are alien threats from other places---most of them must have a home base planet or a planet they were originally from---in addition, some, like The Piper have traveled through the universe and visited other systems and perhaps other universes... The Piper's home planet The planet the Piper took the children of Hamlin the planet the Piper wanted to take Barry and Chipper--same as above--Piper claims it has all the toys and ice cream a child could wish for, this is a planet on the edge of the universe-- he claims it has fields, streams, toys, and bicycles and for Chipper milk bones and biscuits. Val tells him it is probably overrun with dog catchers. She also tells him that his planet sounds too good to be true and it probably isn't true---to which his annoyed face shows he does have at least that emotion. the Crab Nebula star system Alpha Centauri star system Andromeda star system Piper would arrive on Earth in 2743 AD Piper was on Earth in the year 1673 in Hamlin near the river Vaser Piper has been travelling in his trade (ridding of starlings, rats, locusts, mice, termites, gophers) since the dawn of recorded history. Everything he does is tied into bargains and contracts. a sun-star system with only four planets (PANIC) the planet or planets of Thorg and Bryna (WILD JOURNEY) Mercury, Venus, Mars planet or planets that originated the Servo Actuator (GRAVEYARD OF FOOLS) which came from a long lost galactic civilization. Planet that THE SLAVE MAKERS were from PLANET OF THE APES (fan fiction) Earth in the far future year of 5477 is almost like another planet with the Machine Time Travel complex running and/or ruling over the Messenger, Olos, and Fieldar--perhaps this is the Tic Toc labs of THE TIME TUNNEL in this age.